Saturn tries destroying the world The series?
by alexywill22
Summary: A short story, or a collection of short stories if I decide to do more, of Taruchan’s attempts to use her most dangerous attack every time she loses confident in the world. Or something pisses her off. O.o
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is going to be my first Sailor Moon fic, that I'm posting, that is, so please keep that in mind. . Oh and if you're one of my regular readers and are reading this by some sort of chance or accident and kind f wondering what happened with all those fics I left hanging... then... I... will answer that another time.-runs.-

Title: Saturn tries destroying the world - The series?

Summery: A short story, or a collection of short stories if I decide to do more, of Taru-chan's attempts to use her most dangerous attack every time she loses confident in the world. Or something pisses her off. O.o;;;

Timeline: Anime based. Some years after Stars.

Note: I love BSSM. It was my first anime and probably the only one I like. And I love each Senshi, so this is not meant to insult them in any way. I just like to poke some fun with them. Taru-chan and Haruka-san rank number 3 and 4 in my Senshi list so I have nothing against them.

Disclaimer: I down own Sailor Moon or any related stuff. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi and other's I no nothing about. But it doesn't matter, cause she's the creator, so bow down!-sweat-drops.-

Chapter 1:

This was it. She was going to do it this time. Today Hotaru was going to bring down The Silence and destroy the world in one swoop. Sure, she may had rushed to judgment that one time she wanted to used The Silence when it started raining tha time they went to the beach. And maybe the destruction of the world was a bit too much punishment for getting a flat tire that other time. But this time she had a good reason.

She stepped out into the beautiful Kaioh Mansion, where she was living with her "foster parents" Haruka-poppa and Michiru-momma. The air was calm and the sky was clear. The world was not expecting the devastation that was about to fall onto it to bring the end of humanity. She took a firm grip at her Silence Glaive. Her Henshi started with the power of her thoughts and soon enough her Sailor fuku was covering her now no longer frail body. She took a deep breath and lifted the Silence Glaive. One drop and it would all be over. She started to bring down the Glaive when…

"TARU-CHAN!" Haruka's rude tone screamed from behind her. She turned to see her fellow Senshi rushed out, her beer can in hand and a rather startled expression.

"Yes, Haruka-poppa?" The Senshi of destruction addressed.

"What in the name of Kami-Sama are you doing?" Haruka scolded, trying to take Saturn's weapon from her hand.

"Humanity has let me down once again. I must bring the end of the world so it can be reborn into something new." She explained calmly, not making too much effort in avoiding Haruka's attempts to take the Silence Glaive away. Being in Sailor Senshi form gave her better reflects and she could easily take Haruka's normally stronger abilities. "It's what I must do."

"No! It's what you always try and do every little time you get upset lately!" Haruka scolded some more. She was aware of how little patience Hotaru really had. To other's she may seem sweet and shy, but when it came to pissing her off, she was in fact a scary child. "What made you want to destroy the world again?" A small vein appeared on her forehead. "Might I add this is the fourth time this week alone, Taru-chan."

"I know my reasons may have been a bit in the heat of the moment situations, but-"

"You tried to end it last night because you thought someone stole one of your lamps and only stopped when Michi told you she had your room cleaned and just change it from where it was."

Hotaru sweat-dropped. That wasn't her finest hour. "Well… she never told me she moved it." She tried defending herself. "But, this time my reason is justified."

"What? What could possibly justify the destruction of mankind now?" Haruka yelled and sighed. They really needed to find Hotaru a hobby.

"The lady down the street gave me a rude look and didn't wave hi to me when I did."

Haruka sweat-dropped. "That's it?" Hotaru was getting more irrational with her reasons. "Um, maybe she was having a bad day. Don't you think you could let this one slide?"

Saturn took a moment to ponder the thought. Looking back on it maybe she had been to quick on her judgment yet again. She sighed and her Silence Glaive faded away with her Sailor fuku, returning her to the frail, black clothes clad young girl she was. "Fine." She sighed again. "But next time I won't be so kind."

Haruka watched the other girl as she walked back inside and gave a huge sighed of relieve. Maybe giving such high power was dangerous to a temperamental teenager wasn't a good idea. But, nah. She shrugged, took a well deserve swig of beer and went back home.

End?

I'm not sure yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Saturn tries destroying the world - The series?

Summery: A short story, or a collection of short stories if I decide to do more, of Taru-chan's attempts to use her most dangerous attack every time she loses confident in the world. Or something pisses her off. Oo;;;

Timeline: Anime based. Some years after Stars.

Note: I love BSSM. It was my first anime and probably the only one I like. And I love each Senshi, so this is not meant to insult them in anyway. I just like to poke some fun with them.

Disclaimer by Hotaru: Alex does not own Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon or any of its related entities. In fact, I seriously doubt he owns anything. Except only a sick sadistic pleasure to toy with my emotions. I should kill him where he stands.-I sweat drop.-

Chapter 2:

Michiru sat quietly out in her sun porch of her beautiful Kaioh Mansion. Proving she was by far the most sophisticated of the Sailor Senshi she was graciously painting yet a new masterpiece. She always strived for perfection on her craft so she tried to work wherever she could be at peace and serenity.

"GYAHH!" A scream screeched from inside the mansion which promptly ruined Michiru's hard work from the past weeks. A huge vein appeared on the back of her head, not ruining her perfect calm face. She promptly picked up the canvas and took inside the house with her, dropping it by the garbage basket in the kitchen. With a black aura hovering around her head she walked in the living where the scream had come from in the first place. She found Usagi and Minako sat on the floor, both appearing rather defeated and sad, Haruka smiling a gloating grin almost in a laughing and pointing matter and Hotaru seated at the couch with a quiet and dim expression. They were all holding controllers from a video game hooked to the TV set.

"What on earth is going on here?" Michiru demanded with an angry tone still appearing as graceful as ever.

"Huh?" Haruka turned to her lover. "Oh, hey, Michi. I was just showing these two who really rules playing Mario Kart." She gloated and chuckled all butch like, still appearing graceful and perfect. In fact, the perfect Sakura petals fell down out of nowhere and Haruka turned into a watercolor painting for 5 seconds. Usagi and Minako stared in awe, while Michiru remained unimpressed of Haruka's perfection.

"That still doesn't explain the scream." Michiru points out closing her eyes and appearing rather superior.

"Guess we where being a little too loud." Minako admits.

"That's it!" Hotaru suddenly steps from her seat and her Silence Glaive appears in her hands. Everyone stand to look at her. "I will not be humiliated by the likes of you, Haruka-poppa! Especially in such a simple game!" She transforms into Sailor Saturn with the power of her anger. Everyone else sweat-drops.

"Hotaru-chan!" Usagi yells all dramatic like.

"Not again." Michiru rolls her eyes. "Hotaru, drop the Glaive."

"No! I will not let her make a mockery out of my defeat!" She raised the Silence Glaive above her body, determined to bring down the Silence and end all of humanity for good.

"I mean it, young lady." Michiru warmed, keeping her cool as always. "I will not have you threaten the world each time Haruka decides to act like a fool. That's 92 percent of Haruka's personality."

"Hey!" Haruka whined. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Be quiet." Michiru dismissed and took the Glaive away from Saturn with ease. "Now, go to your room and think." Saturn glared her cold violet eyes and stalked off up the stairs. The remaining three Senshi's stared at Michiru with caution. "I apologized for Hotaru-chan." Michiru said and grabbed Haruka's ear. "You come with me." She ordered her lover and dragged her to another room. "Please see yourselves out." The Sea Queen said as she exited with Haruka.

Outside, Usagi and Minako looked quiet confused. "What was that about?" Minako asked her Odango headed friend.

"Beats me." The future Neo Queen Serenity admitted.

"Maybe we should keep a closer eye on them."

"Are you saying we should spy on them?" Usagi inquired. Minako nodded her blond head and her blond friend.

"COOL!" They both squealed and ran off to plot. Meanwhile in the bushes, three shadowed figures watched them leave.

To be continued.

A/N: I know Haruka couldn't take the Glaive from Saturn last time, but Michiru just strikes me to be more powerful. O.o Hey, anyone who can tame Haruka is a Goddess type person. P


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Saturn tries destroying the world - The series?

Summery: A short story, or a collection of short stories if I decide to do more, of Taru-chan's attempts to use her most dangerous attack every time she loses confident in the world. Or something pisses her off. O.o;;;

Timeline: Anime based. Some years after Stars.

Note: I love BSSM. It was my first anime and probably the only one I like. And I love each Senshi, so this is not meant to insult them in anyway. I just like to poke some fun with them.

Disclaimer by Chibi-Chibi: Chibi-Chibi Chibi-ChibiChibi-Chibi Chibi-Chibi, Chibi-Chibi.

Chapter 3:

In a lovely outdoor coffee place in the center of Juuban District, Setsuna, Makoto and Rei all sit enjoying a nice brunch. "So what brings you to this century, Setsuna-san?" Makoto ask as she stirs her ice tea.

Setsuna got a very grave expression on her face as she grabbed her purse from behind her chair and took out a folded piece of paper. Without saying a word she handed it to Rei who took it in her hand with a perplexed expression. She unfolded it and read it's content and immediately face-faulted. The used of Hiragana in a letter made it obvious it was Neo Queen Serenity's hand writing. But what was surprising was the content of the letter. "She sent you here to baby-sit Chibi-Usa?"

"But why would she do such a horrible thing to you?" Makoto asked. Dealing with the pink spore-Erm, that is, Small Lady was an extremely annoying task. The Guardian of the Time Gate remained quiet remembering the event that drove her there.

O.o Chibi-fied flashback. Chibi King Endymiom is in his bathroom and is about to take a royal bath. Chibi Sailor Pluto materializes near and pokes her head in the bathroom. Big beating pink hearts replace her eyes and a small amount of drool appears on her mouth. A raging devil-fied Chibi Neo Queen Serenity forms behind her and fumes smoke from her ears. Chibi Pluto turns around and looks scared. End of flashback. o.O

"The reason is not important." She said with a small blush. "The important thing is that I am here and-"

"I ordered a latte!" Someone yelled from inside the coffee place and the three girls turn to see Hotaru Tomoe glaring coldly at the waitress.

"I'm sorry." The waitress rolled her eyes. "Jeez, I'll get you a new one."

"NO! I will not let this go unpunished! This just proves that humans deserve to die!" She holds her hand up and her Silence Glaive appears from wherever their weapons and stuff are when they don't use it and prepared to bring for the annihilation of life.

Outside, Rei and Makoto face-faulted. Setsuna merely blink and sweat-drop. She was familiar with Hotaru's tantrums. "Excuse me." The oldest of the Sailor Senshi stood from her seat and walked inside, tapping Hotaru on the shoulder. "Hello." She greeted.

Hotaru turned and soften her glare. "Setsuna-momma." She addressed and let down her arms, the Glaive disappearing along with her desire for destruction. She blinked for an awkward beat. "Well, is nice to see you again." She said with a small smile and a bow.

"Likewise." Setsuna allowed the situation under control now. "So, I'll see you at home."

"Yes, you will." Hotaru assured. A brief awkward beat and Hotaru left, giving Rei and Makoto a friendly smile as she headed out. Setsuna came back up and took her seat with the others.

"What was that about?" Rei asked, more than a little concern.

"Well, Hotaru has a tendency of letting her feelings get the best of her." Setsuna explained and took a sip of her tea. "She usually lets it go when you distract her with something else."

"How creepy." Makoto pointed out, sill slightly shaken by the display.

"Well, she had a rough childhood. Her father offered her body to a monster from another dimension and Uranus and Neptune tried killing her." Setsuna continued. "It's bound to leave her a little emotionally crippled."

"Yes. I supposed you're right." Rei allowed.

"PUU!" The squeal came from behind her and Setsuna summoned the Time Shaft and promptly hit the being that was about to assault her…

Chibi-Usa plopped on the ground, unconscious. Everyone in the restaurant sweat-dropped. "Um, Setsuna-san?" Rei started.

"That was Chibi-Usa." Makoto finished.

"I'm aware of that now." Setsuna admitted glumly.

Meanwhile the three shadowed beings from before watched from a nearby bush. "Yes, it appears they had no idea we're watching them." One of the shadowed beings said out loud.

"Who said that?" Rei pondered.

"No one!" The three beings cried and made a mad dash out of there.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Saturn tries destroying the world - The series?

Summery: A short story, or a collection of short stories if I decide to do more, of Taru-chan's attempts to use her most dangerous attack every time she loses confident in the world. Or something pisses her off. O.o;;;

Timeline: Anime based. Some years after Stars.

Note: I love BSSM. It was my first anime and probably the only one I like. And I love each Senshi, so this is not meant to insult them in anyway. I just like to poke some fun with them.

Disclaimer by Michiru: Alex does not own Sailor Moon. If you actually believe that, then you are an idiot and I'm just suprised you are able to read.-soft lady like cough.-Good day.

Chapter 4:

Usagi walked back in her room and placed the bandage on Chibi-Usa's head bump. "Chibi-Usa, baka!" She scolded her future daughter. "This is why I tell you to be careful playing outside."

"But Puu hit me!" The pink spore whined.

"Setsuna is not the type to randomly hit someone." Usagi told and smacked her in the head right at her bump. Chibi-Usa fought to not scream in pain and kicked Usagi on the butt making her trip and fall. Before these two kept going however…

"Usagi-chan! Minako-chan is here for you!" Usagi's mother called from downstairs.

"Oh right." Usagi remembered and pulled out her new night vision goggles. "Time for Supah Spy Usagi!" She giggled and rushed downstairs. Chibi-Usa chibi-blink for a few moments and when to her room up in the attic.

She closed the door and walked to her bed. She sat on it and then took her Crystal Carillon out from under her bed to summon her boyfriend when..."Chibi-Usa! You have a visitor!" Ikuko called again.

"Let them in!" Chibi-Usa replied and hid her Crystal Carillon under the bed. She would play with Helios later. A few moments later Hotaru came in the room. "Hotaru-chan!" The spore squealed and hugged her probably only friend. Unless you count Momo-chan. But no one really cares about her. "What are you doing here?"

"Chibi-Usa." Hotaru started ever so somber. "It has come to my attention that something seriously needs to be done about your..." Hotaru forced the words. "..your relationship with Pegasus. It's wrong."

"But.. I love Helios! We're going to be together forever and ever!"

"Chibi-Usa, you're in love with a horse! A horse!" Hotaru calmed herself and took out a group of pictures from her bag. "I took the liberty of downloading a few pictures so you can see what to expect if you keep on with this insane animal love." The pictures contained several shots of human and animal interaction… Yes, is exactly what you're thinking.

Chibi-Usa stared at the pictures in horror. "But… Helios told me he was a boy! He just likes to be a horse most of the time… but I'm sure when we get married!"

"Chibi-Usa, men lie to get girls to do…" She blushed. "That with them." She said pointing to the pictures. Suddenly in a glow of golden lights, Pegasus appeared and resumed his human form.

"What lies are you telling my baby?" Helios scolded in the heavily pedophile dub voice of his.

"The truth about your intentions!" Hotaru defended herself.

"It's okay, Helios." Chibi-Usa put her hands on her boyfriend's shoulder. "I'm still in love with you. And these pictures actually look kind of fun!"

"WHAT!" Hotaru face-.faulted as the odd couple shared a tender hug. "I… that's just wrong!" The Silence Glaive appeared on her hand and so did Saturn Sailor fuku. "I can't allow for a world where 10000 year old Horses seduced young impressionable minds into the hay with them!" She raised her Glaive ready to bring down The Silence… Only to stop once she noticed she was being completely ignored by the couple who were now openly kissing on the bed. "Gyah! Chibi-Usa, you can't be serious!"

Chibi-Usa giggled. "Hotaru-chan, I'll play with you later! I'm playing horsy with Helios now!"

Saturn blink and exited the room fast to throw up in the nearest bathroom. After washing herself she de-transformed and quietly let the house, a perplexed and confused daze surrounding her. Not noting she bump into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Hotaru started and then gazed up to see it was her father. "Poppa? What are you doing here?"

"Muahahahahaha!" Professor Tomoe cackled maniacally. "My dear DAUGHTER. I came to ASK you a FAVOR, Muahahaha!" Hotaru sweat-dropped.

"Poppa, did you let Germatoid posses you again?"

"Maybe. Muahahaha." He cackled his dark face, grinning that big red smile. "That's why I NEED you to HELP me. I blew up my HOUSE again so I need a PLACE to stay."

"Oh… dear…"

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Wow, people are reading... -feels no pressure at all.- O.o;;;

Title: Saturn tries destroying the world - The series?

Summery: A short story, or a collection of short stories if I decide to do more, of Taru-chan's attempts to use her most dangerous attack every time she loses confident in the world. Or something pisses her off. O.o;;;

Timeline: Anime based. Some years after Stars.

Note: I love BSSM. It was my first anime and probably the only one I like. And I love each Senshi, so this is not meant to insult them in anyway. I just like to poke some fun with them.

Disclaimer by Helios: Hey, baby, how you doing there? Listen, Alex here doesn't own nothin', but I own the secret to make all your dreams come true, baby. So just let your self sleep and fall into my stalion co-I shoot him with a trang dart.-

Chapter 5:

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" The cackled could be heard all over the Kaioh Mansion. Michiru, who was trying to enjoy her morning newspaper at the dinning room, was growing a huge vein on her head that was not altering her face like always. Haruka, on the other hand, was looking rather furious at Setsuna who sat to her side.

"Can someone explain to me why is that man living here?" Haruka asked, somewhat disturbed now by the sounds of random explosions coming from Professor Tomoe's new lab, known as their basement.

"Now, now, Haruka." Setsuna tried to reason with a grave expression. "We took that poor man's daughter from him and force her to grow up to help us in our battle. The least we can do is give him a place to stay for now."

"Bull!" Haruka yelled slamming her manly/womanly fist on the table. Michiru drank her coffee and seemed to be ignoring her lover's display. "We can't allow that Daimon possessed man stay here!"

"Haruka, sit." Michiru said calmly. Haruka sneered but did as she was told. "Hotaru asked for a favor and so far it has been a week since she has tried to bring down the Silence. I can't stand the man myself,but I'm willing to make a sacrifice for the world." She glared her cold deep sea blue eyes at the other two Senshi. "We are the Outers. We do what we must do regardless of our own feelings." Another explosion shook the house violently, knocking down several of her antiques, breaking them and her painting collection mostly fell down wherever they were having, some scratching on the way down.

Awkward pause as Haruka and Setsuna sweat-drop over a silent Michiru, whose eyes have been covered with a shadow. A dark blue aura covers her. "Michi..?" Haruka starts.

She stands up, summons her Henshi Stick. "NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" Deep blue water surrounds her and in a flash she is Sailor Neptune. "Excuse for a moment." Neptune vows and summons her Aqua Mirror.

Haruka and Setsuna watch her leave. "Well, that's going to be… awkward for Tomoe." Haruka summarized. Hotaru came in the room with a troubled expression.

"Hotaru-chan?" Setsuna questioned, turning to look at her.

Hotaru took a grave tone. "They just… hung up on me…" Both elder Senshi sweat-dropped. "I rushed to the phone with my poor frail legs and they just hung up on me… THIS MUST BE PUNISHED!"

"Hotaru…" Setsuna tried flatly to reason.

"NO! This time I will not be stopped! SATURN CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" She shouted unnecessarily since she has been known to turn into Sailor Saturn at will, but nevertheless turn into Sailor Saturn by these means. Her Glaive appeared in her hand and she prepared to bring down The Silence.

"Hotaru!" Haruka interrupted. "Um… are you not annoyed by your father living here?" She asked trying desperately to distract the Senshi of destruction.

SaturnSenshi blinks. "Um… well, it is getting rather strange to have him around…" She allowed herself to admit, taking a seat on the table and almost slicing Setsuna's head by accident with the Glaive. Hey, by ACCIDENT.

"Well, we just think since he's your father and all, you might want to talk to him." Haruka proposed.

"I supposed I could try…" Saturn started but stopped by the sounds of crashing coming from their basement.

"Muahahaha! That was MY favorite MICROSCOPE!"

"Just be glad I didn't shove it up somewhere else! SUBMERINE REFLECTION!"

A huge splash waved could heard, followed by more crashing and a huge laughing yet very scared scream from the Professor. A few moments later, Neptune made her way back into the room. The other three watched her with caution. "Michi?" Haruka was the first to break the silence.

"Well, what will you girls like to have for dinner?" Neptune said calmly taking a seat on the table again. "And don't worry about Souichi-san. He's going to try to be more quiet from now on." It was no question who the others feared the most in that house.

Saturn was about to reply when she noticed three shadows watching from out their window in the living room. She rushed to see but found nothing there when she arrived. "Strange…"

"Very…" Usagi and Minako said in unison from the bush beneath the window where they had been spying on the Outers' home. Saturn sweat-dropped.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, I know. i've been busy with work and any free time I spend talking to my boyfriend and well... wait! You don't care! Fine! Here it goes! just so you know, I have 2 more chapters ready to go, but I'll post them depending on how many reviews. So read review and whore my story around your fellow readers so I get reviewed!

Title: Saturn tries destroying the world - The series?

Summery: A short story, or a collection of short stories if I decide to do more, of Taru-chan's attempts to use her most dangerous attack every time she loses confident in the world. Or something pisses her off. O.o;;;

Timeline: Anime based. Some years after Stars.

Note: I love BSSM. It was my first anime and probably the only one I like. And I love each Senshi, so this is not meant to insult them in anyway. I just like to poke some fun with them.

Disclaimer by Minako: Hi. I, the great V-chan, am here to tell you that Alex does in no way own Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon. And why would he want to own that anyway? Is just a cheap copy of the Great Codename Sailor V! Where Iwas the star! And I had a movie deal, damn it! When is it my turn to shine again!Why am I now be reduce to a second class character! DAMN YOU RUN RUN MAGAZINE!-I pat Minako-sama.-Thanks.

Chapter 6:

Usagi and Minako were lounging in their swimsuits at Haruka and Michiru's new indoor swimming pool. "Ah, this is the life!" Usagi said stretching in to her chair.

"You can say that again, Usagi-chan."

"Ah, this is the life." The girl actually said it again. Minako sweat-dropped. Then, Michiru, Ami and Hotaru came in their own swimsuits and towels. "Ooh, hey, Ami-chan!" Usagi waved cheerfully. Ami waved back and put her towel on a nearby table.

Michiru for her part only gave a friendly nod to the blondes and jumped gracefully into the pool. Ami followed and the two began their traditional swimming matches. Usagi watched with awed while Minako just laid herself on her chair for a nice nap. Hotaru sat in another chair and started reading a book titled 'How to keep Pink spores away from pedophile equines'. Of course all was interrupted when a huge glowing light broke through the roof and mashed into the pool.

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing to look at the sudden comet like form that emerged from the bottom of the pool… with an annoyed look on his face. "Damn… I miscalculated." Kou Yaten said as he swam to the edge and got out. His suit wet and ruined now.

"Yaten-kun!" Minako jumped from her seat and hugged the former Pop Idol like a rag doll making it difficult for him to breath.

"Get your hands off me this instant! HEALER STAR POWER MAKE UP!" In flashing bolt Yaten transgendered his way into Sailor Star Healer. Minako blinked and let go.

"Gyah! I don't swing that way!" She squealed as she backed away. Michiru chuckled briefly when her attention turned to Hotaru. The Senshi of Destruction was completely wet from the splash and looked extremely upset.

"You dared do this to me…" Hotaru started. "You dared disturbed my peace!"

"Oh… dear..." Michiru sweat-dropped.

"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" She turned into Sailor Saturn and held her Silence Glaive pointed at Sailor Star Healer. "You alien life form. I shall vanish you with the rest of the universe for your sins against me!" She held her Glaive high, prepared to bring the Silence.

"Hotaru-chan!" Usagi yelled ever so useless.

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!" Sailor Healer yelled and a stream of slashing star lightings attacked Saturn. The Senshi of destruction fell after the attack and looked quite confused. No one had ever attacked her to stop her before.

"Well, what do you know." Minako realized. "She calms down after a good beating."

"Yes." Michiru beamed. "I guess after all these years of child abuse, pain is the only thing she understands." Everyone nodded as Saturn stared coldly at Star Healer.

"Well, whatever. I wasn't going to let that tramp try and kill the Universe. I'm part of it." Star Healer selfishly said as she undid her Henshi, transgendering again. "Now, will one of you worthless Earthlings take me to where I'm going to be sleeping."

Everyone sweat-dropped. Michiru walked up to the Alien Senshi. "I'm sorry, Yaten-san, but may I ask what happened to your own home?"

"Did your planet get attacked again?" Usagi interjected.

"No. I don't wanna talk about it!" Yaten said harshly as he remembered the incident. Sorry. No chibi-fied flashback here. "Just be good host and show me to my room." He walked out of the pool building and glance at the Kaioh mansion. "This will have to do." He said much to Michiru annoyance.

"Surely you're not thinking of staying here." Michiru cautioned. Her house was already much invaded by unwanted guest.

"I don't believe I stuttered, Kaioh-san." Yaten said with a slight grin and headed towards the house. "Oh, and we're so changing that color. Aqua is so last year."

Michiru had a small fire aura surrounding her glowing red eyes. Saturn remained staring coldly on the floor. Minako was sighing dreamily. Ami and Usagi just blinked till no end.

Meanwhile in nearby bushes. "Our time is soon coming." One of the three shadowed figures said.

"You know, they're going to catch us if we keep hanging out here." Another one of them said.

"You're right." They all rushed out. Saturn turned to see them rush out, a perplexed expression on her face

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for all that... 1 review? ONE! aDJadmkaDJK I could kill you all!-takes out the Silences Glaive.-Or Imay cut you some slack, sinceI know FFnet has been being stupid lately. as always. You better review the hell out of this

Title: Saturn tries destroying the world - The series?

Summery: A short story, or a collection of short stories if I decide to do more, of Taru-chan's attempts to use her most dangerous attack every time she loses confident in the world. Or something pisses her off. O.o;;;

Timeline: Anime based. Some years after Stars.

Note: I love BSSM. It was my first anime and probably the only one I like. And I love each Senshi, so this is not meant to insult them in anyway. I just like to poke some fun with them.

Disclaimer Tuxedo Kamen: I can't stand and watch people who take claim of the wonderful work of the great Naoko-sama. PrettySoldier Sailor Moon is her creation and no one else.-The crowed waits.-what? That's all I do. I could throw my rose if you like.

Chapter 7:

Michiru, Yaten, Hotaru and Professor Tomoe were all spending a nice afternoon in the local Juuban District shopping mall. Minako and Usagi, all in spy gear were following closely behind. Hotaru was holding a small box where she carried a brand new lamp. The group walked over to a clothing shop. They started to idly stare at the new designs.

"EXCUSE me MISS!" Tomoe addressed. "Do YOU carry a LABCOAT that's DEMON PUKE resistant?"

"Sure, we have some lovely designs over here." The nice clerk said walking Tomoe over. What? It's Japan! There's lots of crazy scientist in anime!

Michiru went into the dressing and put in a stunning low cut blood red dress on. Yaten rolled his pretty little eyes. "Typical you would pick that, Kaioh-san." A vein form in Michiru's forehead. "Well, I guess you're going for French prostitute look."

Michiru calmly adjusted her dress on the mirror. "I think I'll decline on taking advice from a transsexual alien, if you don't mind." A vein appeared on Yaten's head.

"Kaioh-san. You dress like a whore. Just admit it."

"You take that back or I'll show you the wrath of Neptune."

Before the fight could go on a rose sliced its way between the two and actually knocked over Hotaru's lamp in the process, breaking it.

"Young beauties shouldn't fight against each other over looks. I can't allow this to happen." The masked man in a long cape said, standing on top of a high window.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Usagi yelled his name in that way she always does. I mean,like people won't know who the guy is by now. Of course she blew their cover and Minako smacked her princess in the back of the head.

"I, in the name of love, will stop you!" Tuxedo Kamen went on.

"You…" Hotaru started darkly. "You destroyed my precious lamp! My hobby!" The silence Glaive materialized at her side and she sliced the rose that was on the floor, prompting Tuxedo Kamen to sweet-drop. "To think that the world will one day be ruled by the likes of you is disgusting! You flower throwing waste of space!" Her Sailor Fuku appeared on her frail body. Note: The people in the shop were otherwise occupied to notice the display so no secret identities were blown.

Hotaru raised her Silence Glaive ready to bring down the world's ultimate destruction. Yaten and Michiru grimaced slightly. Minako got her Henshi stick out ready to cause violence on the battered child so she would stop when-

"Excuse me, Hotaru-san." Yaten began. "Wouldn't it be more productive to just kill that human instead of the whole world?"

Michiru smiled and turned to Hotaru too. "Yes, Hotaru-chan, why don't you just kill Endymion-Sama?"

Hotaru paused and thought about it as Tuxedo Kamen panicked and was ready to escape. "You can't harm Mamo-chan!" Usagi interjected. "He's the love of my life!"

"And the only man that can stand to be around her." Minako added somewhat jokingly.

"Seiya seemed to stand her just fine." Yaten said darkly.

"I think the point that Aino-san was trying to make was that he's the only male." Michiru retorted. "Not sexually confused alien."

"You're seriously asking for a good slap." Yaten glared coldly.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Everyone turned their attention to the door, where the three infamous Shadowed figures appeared. They were all female with long hair and wearing strangely designed Sailor Fukus.

"The Sailor of name changing and valley girl voices! Sailor DiC!" The one with long blue hair said.

"The Sailor of homophobia and sloppy editing! Sailor Cloverway!" The one with long red hair said.

"The Sailor of censorship and Americanization! Sailor Lunar-dubbing!" The one with long blonde hair said.

"We are the Dubbed Scout! And we're here to punish you in the name of the DUBBED MOON!" The Three shouted.

"And that means you!" Sailor DiC added for no apparent reason. The other two sweat-dropped. "What?"

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay. Before I begin this story, I have to say that not being from the US I never saw all of the Enlgish dub (like 20 eps in total). The spanish dub contained similar changes: Zoicite's sex change. Attack name changes. Senshi replaced with Scouts-shudder.- Name changes on the characters. Though, no editing or plot changes or Americanization occured. R, S, Super S and Stars were kept intact pretty much. Not much name changing or attack changing. The Enlgish dub, from what I've seen a researched pretty much destroyed the series. I mean it. I was visiting family over there and I was like "oh Sailor moon's on." So I go see it... and it was like watching something else. Bad voice actors. Bad slang use. Editing everywhere. Erasing Japanese cullture.. the hell? So I hate the English dub and its supporters. I find American dubbing companies stupid and homophobic. And I'm going to bash them as much as possible here. That's all I have to say. You can go and attack my view but I won't listen to you. So just enjoy the story or go to hell. Does that make me a purist? Probably. Do I care if you don't like that? Fuck no. Read and Review. Note: Not an attack on America. An attack on American censors.

Title: Saturn tries destroying the world - The series?

Summery: A short story, or a collection of short stories if I decide to do more, of Taru-chan's attempts to use her most dangerous attack every time she loses confident in the world. Or something pisses her off. O.o;;;

Timeline: Anime based. Some years after Stars.

Note: I love BSSM. It was my first anime and probably the only one I like. And I love each Senshi, so this is not meant to insult them in anyway. I just like to poke some fun with them.

Disclaimer Luna: Alex doesn't own Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon... screw this! I want more lines in this story than just the disclaimer! I mean, people love me, right? RIGHT! NO! Don't cut to the story! Wai-

Chapter 8:

The Sailor Scouts of the Dubbed Moon stood strongly against the Sailor Senshi. The normal people ran out in a hurry. Michiru, Yaten, Usagi, Minako, Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Saturn all stood in front of them.

"Long Senshi Henshi sequences followed by long speeches! NOW!" Michiru shouted.

"MOON ETERNAL...!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER...!"

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER...!"

"HEALER STAR POWER...!"

"MAKE UP!"

Feathers surrounded Usagi and in an instant her fuku appeared. Light flashes whirled around Minako and she was in fuku gear instantly. A wave of water flow poured around Michiru and her fuku was complete. In a flash his gender changed and Yaten was covered by her bad ass leather fuku.

"The Senshi of justice! Sailor-suited beautiful Senshi, Sailor Venus!"

"Heralded by a new age, Sailor Neptune, appearing gracefully."

"Out of the darkness appears Sailor Stars! Sailor Star Healer! Stage on!"

"I am the melancholic warrior...Sailor Saturn!" Everyone stopped and sweat-dropped. "What? Hush you! Like yours are any better! I mean, stage on? New age? Beautiful Senshi? Please!"

The other three wore 'how dare you' looks. Sailor Moon waited for her speech time. The Dub Scouts waited with annoyed looks. "I can't stand it, girlfriends!" Sailor DiC started. She got her Moon Stick looking object out. "MOON HEALING CHARACTER ALTERATION!" She shot a bolt at Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Kamen ran to her side and rushed her away.

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!" Venus produced her chain and sent it in DiC's attack's way. The attack absorbed the chain. "What?" Venus paused.

Sailor DiC smiled. "VENUS LOVE WHIP!" The chain came out of the Moon stick looking object and headed towards Venus. It hit her and she fell.

"DEEP SUMERGE!" Neptune started against the other two Scouts. Sailor Cloverway and Lunar-dubbing jump to each side to avoid the wavy attack that destroyed a mannequin. Cloverway got her Princess Rod looking object out.

"MOON PRINCESS HOMOSEXUAL MODIFICATION!" A flash of lights hit Neptune hard and she fell on the ground. Tuxedo Kamen let Moon down and rushed to her side.

"Neptune!" He shouted.

"Ooh, what a cute guy! I probably dated you since I'm a total slut for boys!" She giggled retarded like. The other Senshi sweat-dropped.

"She… became a valley girl…" Healer realized.

"A non Yuri valley girl." Venus added.

"NO!" Saturn screamed.

"Like, chill, Hotaru!" Neptune said getting up. "It's all cool, girlfriends."

"We will correct your flaws so American children can be allow to be your fans." Sailor Lunar-dubbing started taking her Spiral Heart Moon Rod looking object out. "We will make you more American. Therefore, retarded and stupid and never gay!"

"We can't allow you to do that!" Moon shouted.

"You don't have a chance against us!" Sailor Cloverway said darkly walking over to Lunar-dubbing. "We're just messenger from our great master. Optimum!"

Sailor DiC joined her comrades. "Sorry, girlfriends. Like I totally hope we didn't spoil your pàr-ty! You'll like our changes! They're Da bomb!"

"NO!" Saturn screamed. "I will not allow you to make a mockery out of us by making us more American!" She stuck her Silence Glaive. "I'll destroy this world before you can change it!"

"Hotaru-chan!" Moon and Venus screamed as Saturn raised her Glaive and quickly brought it down, nothing stopping the earth from complete destruction.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Gomen. I like been slacking off... stuff getting in the way. Butdamn it! I'll push my own agenda in this story even if it kills me... er, I mean tell a story. Heh. What agenda? I'm not looking to built and army against dub version fans that will end with their deaths... nope. not me.-coughs.-

Title: Saturn tries destroying the world - The series?

Summery: A short story, or a collection of short stories if I decide to do more, of Taru-chan's attempts to use her most dangerous attack every time she loses confident in the world. Or something pisses her off. O.o;;;

Timeline: Anime based. Some years after Stars.

Note: I love BSSM. It was my first anime and probably the only one I like. And I love each Senshi, so this is not meant to insult them in anyway. I just like to poke some fun with them.

Disclaimer by Haruka: Alex doesn't own Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon. Cause if he did, I would be featured alot more, cause I'm his favorite.

Me: No... Minako's my fave.

Haruka: Oh.. well, I'm your second-

Me: That would be Yaten..

Haruka: Third?

Me: Hotaru...

Haruka: How about number four!

Me: Neptune-Sama..

Haruka: So I'm five!

Me: If your name was Rei Hino you would be-

Haruka: Fuck you!-she rushes off.-

Me: Hey! at least you're above Chibi-Usa! Sure.. lots of people are above her.. but still! Haruka, come back, don't be like that!

Chapter 9:

"NO!" Saturn screamed. "I will not allow you to make a mockery out of us by making us more American!" She stuck her Silence Glaive. "I'll destroy this world before you can change it!"

"Hotaru-chan!" Moon and Venus screamed as Saturn raised her Glaive and quickly brought it down, nothing stopping the earth from complete destruction.

"MOON SPIRAL CENSORSHIP ATTACK!"

Nothing happened. Everyone stared in silence over the lack of… silence. "What?" Healer asked confused. "Why did nothing happen?"

"Silly Japanese people!" Lunar-dubbing said coldly. "We can't allow you to show death to young children. Therefore any death scenes or reference are removed with my power."

"A world without death..." Healer was pissed. "Lies! STAR SENSITIVE-"

"MOON HEALING CHARACTER ALTERATION!"

"-FLASH!" Healer sweat-dropped as her attack merely was reduced to a flash.

"Such violent names, girl!" Sailor DiC started. "We have to be a good example for kids."

"Speaking of which…" Sailor Cloverway started. "Her Sailor suit is too revealing."

Healers face became red with anger. Sailor Lunar-Dubbing took a pose. "This is just a warning. We'll be back to alter you once and for all soon." The Sailor Scouts of the Dubbed moon teleported away in a very cheesy bad 3D effect that totally does not fit the type of animation this show has.

Late that evening at Hikawa Shrine, the Inner Senshi, along with Artemis, Luna, Yaten and Hotaru were in the middle of a heated discussion about how to handle the new enemy. "We've never seen people that can do this. Alter our reality this way." Luna ever so sagely led the meeting.

"Luna is right." Artemis added, backing her up. "This is worse than anything we've faced."

"How is Michiru-san?" Makoto asked worried.

"She's still delirious…" Hotaru said darkly. "She believes Haruka-poppa is her cousin. And she talks like she was mentally retarded."

"We need to stop this!" Yaten yelled a little annoyed. "They reduced my greatness and we can't have that!" Minako patted Yaten's shoulder while actually trying to feel him up. Yaten sweat-dropped.

"Why didn't the mystical Silver Crystal heal Michiru?" Ami asked after everyone stopped staring at Minako's ecchi behavior.

"We're not sure…" Luna admitted looking at a very saddened Usagi. "It seems there powers are beyond ours really."

"Yeah…" Rei began. "I mean, their power stopped the Silence from falling on earth." This sparked a vein of anger on Hotaru's head.

"How do you know I wasn't just having a bad day?" The Senshi of Destruction snapped all of a sudden. Her fragile body being pumped with anger. "I mean, I could destroy the world right now if I wanted."

"Heh." Yaten all too causally sneered while getting a nose bleeding Minako off his lap. "Why don't you just admit you've lost your spark?" He snickered and slapped away an idle Minako hand.

"How dare you, you gender confused thing!" Hotaru snapped coldly.

"Guy…?" Makoto tried to reason.

"NO!" Hotaru yelled and her Sailor Fuku covered her fragile pale body turning her into the great Senshi of Doom. Sailor Saturn. Her Silence Glaive shone brightly on her hand and she lifted it up to prove she could indeed bring down the Silence on such an ungrateful world.

"Akuryou Fuji no ofuda!" Rei yelled, holding up an o-mamori or charm and chanted the following: "Rin. Pyou. Tou. Sha. Kai. Jin. Retsu. Sai. Zen. Akuryou Taisan!" She yelled and threw the 'charm' on Saturn's face.

An awkward beat and then all of the Senshi sweat-dropped as they waited for a reaction from Saturn. "Um…" Saturn said and fell backwards returning to her fragile Hotaru form.

"Well… that's one way to stop her." Minako tried to joke all while again skanking it up with Yaten.

"HEALER STAR POWER MAKE UP!"

"Gyah… why does he always ruin my fun..." Minako sulked as she backed away from FEMALE Sailor Star Healer. The other Senshi took turns to grimace on the display and resumed worrying about the new enemy.

To be continued…


End file.
